Apple Bloom
Apple Bloom is the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and is Applejack's younger sister. Appearance She is a young filly and an Earth Pony with yellow fur and red hair with her cutie mark with a an apple on it with a purple on it. Personality Apple Bloom makes her first prominent appearance in Bridle Gossip. At first she huddles in Sugarcube Corner with the other ponies who are hiding from Zecora, an alleged "evil enchantress". Apple Bloom asserts that she isn't actually afraid of Zecora and that she's "not a baby" and doesn't need Applejack's protection. When Twilight Sparkle tries to reason everyone into talking to Zecora instead of hiding from her, Apple Bloom is the only pony who listens to and agrees with everything Twilight says. To prove that she isn't as immature and timid as Applejack thinks she is, Apple Bloom follows Zecora into the Everfree Forest. Later, when the ponies come to Zecora demanding answers, they find that Apple Bloom has already befriended Zecora and volunteered to help her brew a remedy for poison joke. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Apple Bloom is among the few ponies to challenge Flim and Flam's claims that they can produce more, better cider than her family. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, she asserts her independence when Applejack becomes overprotective of her and tries to make a dangerous pie delivery by herself. Apple Bloom starts her enthusiastic pursuit of a cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. This theme continues in early episodes such as Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and The Cutie Pox. She is very adamant about finding her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie and manages to persuade Twilight Sparkle to try to magically make her cutie mark appear, even though Twilight tells her it's no use. She's very aggressive with her salesmanship in the episode and even tries to pressure Sweetie Drops and Berryshine into buying some apples. Apple Bloom and her friend Twist are derisively called "blank flanks" by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, who invite them to their cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom, with Rainbow Dash helping, decides to dedicate herself to getting her cutie mark, but despite her best efforts, she cannot find what she's good at. Her feeling of hopelessness is made even worse when Twist gets her cutie mark before she goes. Later, at the cute-ceañera, she makes friends with fellow blank flanks Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who come to her defence when Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara deride her again. The three blank flanks form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club whose purpose is finding their hidden talents so they can earn their cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant in The Cutie Pox, which causes her to contract the titular disease and sprout multiple cutie marks, forced to do whatever talents the marks represent. In Ponyville Confidential, Apple Bloom convinces her friends to pursue journalism as the means of getting their cutie marks. Her determination carries her as far as damaging the reputation of her siblings for the sake of her goal, although she feels guilt in doing so. In the season five episode Bloom & Gloom, Apple Bloom starts having anxiety over getting her cutie mark before Princess Luna shows her the dreams Sweetie and Scootaloo are having. Apple Bloom's quest for a cutie mark is eventually realized in Crusaders of the Lost Mark when she and her friends discover their destiny in helping other ponies discover theirs. In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, Apple Bloom, along with her Crusader friends, is driven to help Trouble Shoes realize his true talent and overcome his reputation of bringing bad luck. It is through helping their bully Diamond Tiara become a better pony that Apple Bloom finally earns her cutie mark and discovers a passion for helping others with their cutie mark-related troubles. In On Your Marks, Apple Bloom helps Tender Taps overcome his stage fright and get his cutie mark in dancing. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, she helps Gabby the griffon realize her own talent in helping others even if she can't ever get a cutie mark. Other ponies that Apple Bloom and her friends have helped include Bulk Biceps, Petunia Paleo, Chipcutter, and Zipporwhill. Apple Bloom states in Forever Filly, "Helpin' ponies is just about my favorite thing to do." In The Perfect Pear, it is revealed that Apple Bloom inherited her love of helping others realize their special talents from her mother Pear Butter. Powers, Skills and Abilities In The Show Stoppers, Apple Bloom renovates the derelict tree-house to perfection, and the other ponies expect her to handle the creation and design of their set for the talent show, performing acts of carpentry and decoration. But in the previous episode, when Apple Bloom and the Crusaders attempt to rebuild Fluttershy's destroyed table, they fail largely, also hinting at a lack of carpentry skills. In The Show Stoppers, she rather ineptly bases her dance routine on martial arts moves, yet in Call of the Cutie, martial arts is one of the skills she unsuccessfully pursues. In Sisterhooves Social, Apple Bloom shows her ability to aid her family on chores around the farm, assisting with catching apples and pressing grapes, and aiding Applejack in herding sheep. This skill is later shown again when rounding up Pinkie Pie's duplicates in Too Many Pinkie Pies, along with her brother, sister, and Winona. In Twilight Time, Apple Bloom learns to make potions from Twilight Sparkle. During the episode, she makes growth potions to make several flowers sprout and an apple grow in size. In On Your Marks, Apple Bloom takes up several different hobbies but settles on dancing, improving upon her lack of stage grace previously established in The Show Stoppers. She also tries to teach her friends how to make potions at Zecora's hut. Weapons None. Family * Pear Butter (Mother, Unknown) * Bright Mac (Father, Unknown) * Granny Smith (Grandmother) * Grand Pear (Grandfather) * Big Mac (Older Brother) * Applejack (Older Sister) Voice Actress Michelle Creber. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Fillies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Single Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Grand-Daughters